Seven Devils
by EmilyPrentiss2012
Summary: Emma and Regina have been sleeping together for months now but Emma wants more. When Regina doesn't give it to her they get into a huge fight which accidently opens a portal. They both fall in and end up back in the enchanted forest. The time they're in is when the Evil Queen is at her worst. Regina ends up getting hurt and it's up to Emma to save them and get them both back home.
1. Chapter 1

Seven Devils

"**Holy water cannot help you now. See I've had to burn your kingdom down, and no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out. I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out. Seven devils all around you…" ~Florence + the Machine**

"**Are you strong enough to stand, protecting both your heart and mine? Who is the betrayer? Who's the killer in the crowd? The one who creeps in corridors and doesn't make a sound." ~Florence + the Machine**

The heavy rain fell from the night sky like God watering his garden. The drops were thick and heavy not missing an inch of ground. Her black umbrella covered her head, crowning her as she walked the empty streets. The tips of her pencil heels sent little water droplets splashing as she walked. She was queen of the night, darkness was her strength fueling her inner fire. The soft glow of orange and white lights scattered across the outsides of the buildings. The lights casted her a long shadow across the gleaming street. It was almost nine o'clock and she had just left the office. It was one of the longest nights she had ever spent there. It was time to go home and even though it was raining and she had a car she felt like walking.

Almost an hour later she finally reached the sidewalk that led up to her front door. Stopping at the gate she looked up to see the blonde women standing under the porch light. She was leaning up against one of the white pillars with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Smirking, she opened the metal gate and slowly approached the porch. Climbing the few brick steps she walked right past her and pulled out her keys. Pushing open the heavy door and closing the umbrella she stepped inside. "Will you be joining me this evening?" she asked seductively.

"Is that an invitation in?" she responded softly.

"Take it as you please."

"You know better than to keep a lady waiting," the blonde teased.

"Well if I had known one was waiting for me I would have hurried."

"Good to know," she said stepping inside. Emma followed Regina inside and quietly shut the door.

"Want a drink," Regina offered.

"You know that's not what I want."

Regina stopped at the stairs and spun around on her heel. She placed her hand on the railing and tilted her head. "Oh?" she said pretending to be surprised. "Then tell me… what is it that you want?"

"You." Regina watched as her hips swayed as she approached her. "Upstairs, now."

"Yes ma'am," she smirked with a grin. She loved it when Emma was dominant and took control. She always let her think she had the upper hand at first but then showed her who was really in charge.

Emma grinned as she followed the older woman up the stairs. They had been sleeping together for four months now and were addicted. It was completely casual but they couldn't stop wanting each other, or maybe it was just the sex they had fallen for. Emma had been with one or two women before and she knew Regina had to have been, because no one was just that good. When they reached the bedroom Emma immediately embraced Regina and pushed her up against the back of the door. She hungrily latched her lips to hers and began pulling at her shirt.

They had stripped each other down to only their black bras and lace panties. Emma slid her hand up and cupped the side of Regina's face. She broke the passionate kiss and with her free hand pulled her hips forward. "Regina… I didn't just come here for sex. I came here because I wanted to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Ok then, can we at least sit down?"

"Yeah," she grabbed her hand and walked them over to the queen size bed. She brushed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "When we started this 'relationship' well… when we became fuck buddies, friends with benefits, enemies with benefits, or whatever the hell you want to call it… you said there was one rule. No strings attached and feelings shouldn't be developed."

"Yes I did say that. Something you want to change about it?"

"Maybe."

"Well are you wanting to enforce it or break it?"

"Break… I've gotten attached. I know you strictly said not to but I have. I want more Regina, but I understand if you want to stop this knowing how I feel, I can stop."

"You can just stop having feelings for me?"

"No, but I can hide them."

She hesitated. She had a feeling they would eventually reach this point but she had always assumed it would have been her to break. She too had developed feelings but she buried them deep. "What makes you like me like that?" she asked her voice laced with curiosity.

"You're beautiful, smart, confident, a great mother to Henry. You make me feel things Regina and just in bed," she laughed softly. "You make me feel things when we're working or when I pass you on the street and see you at the dinner. I get butterflies, my heart races. When we fight in front of everyone it sets the fire that's burning inside and I know you feel that too. You challenge me, you always make my days interesting. And there is that bonus of you being amazing in bed," she smiled. "But I'll go, I broke the rule."

"No, you don't have to go," she said before Emma could get up. Emma slowly turned her head in the other woman's direction and a puzzled but relieved stare.

"You want me to stay?"

"Without a doubt," she breathed. Regina swung her leg over Emma's lap and straddled her waist. She very slowly began grinding her hips against hers. She arched her back to make herself taller than her. Looking down at her porcelain face Regina locked their lips once more. Emma gladly accepted hoping this moment meant that Regina felt the same way. She dug her nails into the brunettes back, dragging them down to leave an assortment of red lines. Regina loved pain mixed with pleasure, it set her off into a more wild direction. Emma wasn't sure if it was because she was accustomed to pain or it was just one of her guilty pleasures. "Tell me more… about why," Regina said in between kisses.

"I love the way I make you smile when we're behind closed doors, and the way I make you laugh when no one else is around. It is by far the most beautiful sound I have ever heard." There she was again fueling her ego but she didn't care. Regina needed to know that there was someone out there who truly cared for her. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you."

"What do you want me to do to you?" Emma asked leaning back so Regina was lying on top of her. Regina's hand wandering south, cupping Emma's sex. Her nimble fingers teased the soaked fabric causing Emma to let out a soft moan.

"I want you… I want you to put me on my hands and knees," her husky voice whispered in to her ear. "And then I want you to fuck me from behind,"

"Is that it?" she swallowed.

"And I want you to use the red one to do it." The tone of her voice sent shivers running down Emma's back.

"As you wish… your majesty." Emma leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out the red strap-on that they loved so much. She also pulled out the handcuffs for herself. Closing the cuffs around Regina's wrists she pushed her down to her knees. "And what shall our safe word be tonight," she asked pressing the tip of the dildo to her entrance.

Regina's breath hitched. "I don't know dear, how about something a bit scandalous?"

"I'm guessing you have something in mind?"

"How about Snow?" she gave a wicked grin.

"Not Snow White?"

"Too long, Snow rolls off the tongue with a bit more ease," she said licking her lips.

"Using my mother's name, well aren't you a bitch," she smirked as she pushed the shaft inside her. Regina let out a small yelp but soon fell into complete bliss.

An hour later their sweaty bodies rolled off one another finding comfort at each other's side. Their chests rose rapidly as they tried to catch their breath. Emma turned her head and read the digital clock. It was eleven thirty, she'd better get going now if she wanted to get home without being questioned about where she was. She sat up to leave but Regina grabbed her wrist. "Stay. It's always you leaving or me… stay this time. I want you to stay the night."

"And what do you propose I tell my parents and our son?"

"What you always tell them, you went out with Ruby, but this time you drank a little too much and decided to stay at Granny's." Emma laid back down and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Anything for you."

….

There are seven devils in hell and each one represents one of the seven deadly sins. Theirs Lucifer who's the price of pride. Mammon the prince of avarice, Asmodeus the prince of lechery, Satan the prince of anger, Beelzebub the prince of gluttony, Leviathan the prince of envy, and Belphegore the prince of sloth. Each one has a chain around your ankle and when the time comes it drops the anchor keeping you prisoner. There are seven devils all around you.

….

When they woke up the next morning Regina could see the happiness that filled Emma's eyes. It stuck fear deep within her heart. It has been decades since she had been in a relationship with someone that wasn't based strictly on pleasure alone. Emma had poured her heart out last night and she hadn't said anything. She wondered if Emma had thought she had sealed the deal by sleeping with her. It's not that she didn't have feelings for Emma, it was just that she was afraid too. Love and her didn't really get along. "Emma… we need to talk."

**Hey guys hanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think or whether or not I should continue on. Tnx! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews I'm glad you want me to continue/ I never really sat a time period last time so this is set after season three. Emma and Hook did go through the portal but they never brought back Marian =, no frozen, no Hook and Emma, and no Robin and Regina. **

_One Week Later_

Regina approached the Sherriff's station with confidence in her step. She knew it was risky coming here but Emma hadn't turned in any of her paper work for the past week and she wasn't answering any of her calls. After telling Emma that it wasn't going to work about between them Emma had become furious. She accused her of using her and being a heartless bitch before storming out. Regina tried to tell her it was a personal problem and had nothing to do with her but Emma wouldn't believe her. Walking down the short hall she saw Emma and David standing by his desk. Great all she needed was Prince Charming watching them. She softly knocked on the door frame before entering. "Sherriff," she greeted.

"Madam Mayor," Emma replied coldly.

"David would you mind giving me and the Sheriff a moment alone please?" Regina asked with a smile.  
>David looked back and forth between the two women and felt the strong tension radiating from them both. "Yeah sure, just don't break anything," he muttered as he hurried out.<br>Regina took a step forward and rested her hand on the edge if the desk. "It has been brought to my attention that have not turned in your weekly report from last week or this one."  
>"Yeah well you'll get it when feel like it," Emma said looking down at her current paper work.<br>"Well feel like it now because I need it."  
>"That isn't the only thing you need," she uttered under her breath.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"What did you really come here for Regina?" Emma asked looking up. "Huh? Did you <em>really<em> come for my paper work or did you need me to_ satisfy_ your_ needs_?"  
>"Ms. Swan," she said sternly trying to control herself. "I need your work because it is your job and right now you're neglecting to do it. You have been avoiding my calls causing me to come down here. I don't need you to satisfy anything of mine. Now if you would please hand me the damn papers."<br>Emma just looked at her with a blank expression. A part of her wanted to cry and the other wanted to go on a rampage. She got out if the chair and walked into her office. Grabbing the files from the top drawer and threw them at Regina. "Here's the damn papers. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have work to do."  
>Regina bit her tongue. "I'll be stopping by at eight to pick up my son because I bet you don't 'feel' like dropping him off either." And with that she turned and left. Marching to her car she swung open the door and threw herself inside. Resting her forehead on the wheel she tried to contain all her emotions. She and Emma hadn't had a fight like that in months and she had forgotten how much it hurt. "What have I done?"<br>When Emma heard the front door close a single tear slipped from her watering eyes. "Our son," she whispered.

...

Just as she said, Regina knocked on the Charming's at eight o'clock on the dot. It took minute but Snow finally answered the door. "Regina! Hi. What are you doing here?"  
>"What I'm doing here is picking my son."<br>"Oh well he's not here."  
>"I told his mother I'd be here at eight to pick him up."<br>"Well Emma and Henry left about an hour ago."  
>"And where did they go?" God talking to this woman was like pulling teeth.<br>"Emma said something about the park, I'm not really sure."  
>"Bitch," she whispered before immediately leaving. "She did not have time to play games with her. Emma knew she was coming, she did this on purpose.<p>

"Ma, what are we doing here," Henry asked as they walked thought the park.  
>"Just thought it would be nice to go for a midnight stroll."<br>"Ok well it's only eight and my mom is supposed come get me."  
>"Yeah well she can wait," she said with a sour tone.<br>"Is everything ok between you two?"  
>"Everything's fine kid."<br>"Are you sure? Because you guys have been really cool lately but now. It so much."  
>"Henry just leave it alone!" Emma sighed. "Kid I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. We are just going through some stuff."<br>He nodded and just kept walking. "You know mom's going to be mad we're out here."  
>"Yep. That's the point." They continued walking down the winding path when they heard someone call out.<br>"Ms. Swan!"  
>"Right on time." Emma turned around and saw Regina hurrying towards them. "Regina, hi!" She said sarcastically waving. "What brings you here?"<br>"What the hell are you doing?!"  
>"We decided to go for a walk."<br>"We or you?"  
>"Maybe me."<br>Regina directed her attention towards Henry. "Henry honey lets go."  
>"Bye Ma."<br>"Bye kid..."  
>Regina approach Emma to where they were inches apart. "Acting childish will get you nowhere."<br>"Is that a treat?"  
>"Take it as you please," she said slowly.<br>Emma only shook her head. "If I had known this would have ruined us, I would have never said anything."

Regina's expression immediately softened. "Wait- wait a minute. You would have sacrificed your happiness just so we could continue sleeping together?"

"If it meant that I could still be with you even though wouldn't have meant anything. After I told you how I felt I realized you used me."

"I did no such thing. You showed at my house, called me in the middle of the night whenever you pleased. I can when you called. You used me as much as I used you… we are equal. And Emma I swear I never meant to hurt you. Like I said this was about me not you."

"It's always about you Regina. You pulled that 'It's not you it's me' bullshit. If you really didn't want me that's all you had to say!" she tried to keep her voice down so Henry wouldn't over hear. "Regina when I told you I really thought you felt the same way and then you fucked me but I guess you were just taking advantage of the moment to get what you really wanted."

"Hey!" Regina said shoving her finger into her chest. "You have no idea how I felt or feel."

"That's right I don't!" she said throwing her arms up. "So please Regina enlighten me!" she was yelling now and they had Henry's attention.

"Does it really matter now?! We're through, we're over."

"We were never even together!" she barked. She shoved Regina back not realizing the amount of energy swirling her palms.

"All you think… all anyone ever thinks is that I'm a cold, heartless, bitch! Yeah I can be at times but I have feelings too! And just because I don't want to share them with you doesn't mean they're fake, it means I'm afraid you're going to judge me!" She shoved her back with the same energy in her palms. Tears were rolling down her hot cheeks. All anyone ever did was judge her. By not telling Emma how she felt, she was protecting her, or that's at least what she told herself.

"Mom," Henry called out, nut neither of them looked at him.

"Regina you can be so stupid sometimes. I would never judge you… sometimes loving you hurts."

Love. That word ripped through her body like a poisoned arrow. Love has never gotten her anywhere. Lover hurt her. To her love truly was the devil. But for some reason she always seemed to crawl back to him. "You don't love me, just stop. Just stop lying!"

"Mom," Henry said louder. But again no one looked. "MOM!"

"What!?" they both yelled turning their heads.

"Look down!" they both looked down and saw a bright light shining up through the ground. Taking steps back the soil gave way and a portal appeared. Both women screamed and tried to throw their bodies back. Emma grabbed fist fulls of grass that were ripping from the ground one by one. Her legs were being sucked further and further into the swirling green and yellow light. Regina was barely hanging on as well. The cluster of roots she dangled from continued to rip form their homes and lower her deeper into the hole. She heard Henry calling for them and hoped to God he wouldn't get any closer. She looked over at Emma who was struggling to pull herself up but just wasn't strong enough. She out stretched one of her arms hoping her magic could hoist Emma out but as soon as she let go she was gone.

Emma watched as Regina disappeared through the portal. "No!" she screamed. She kicked her feet hoping for a bit of ground to stand one but there was nothing. There was nothing she could do, she was stuck and she wasn't going to let Regina go alone. Closing her eyes she let go.

The portal immediately closed up swallowing them whole. Henry fell to the ground and began running his hands over the wet grass. "Moms! No!" he beat the ground with his fists hoping it would break again. They were gone…again.

….

Regina emerged from the frigid water gasping for breath. She had never known a portal to open under water before. The night sky was as black as it could get. The moon was only a sliver not helping give her a source of light. She spun around trying to see if anything looked familiar but all she saw was shimmering water. She was alone and there was no land to be seen. 'Emma-" she thought. Have she fallen through too or had she gotten out? If she had fallen through then why wasn't she in the water too? "Emma!" she called out. "Emma!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Henry ran as fast as he could through the park. Almost tripping over his own feet he finally got to the parking lot. He saw both his moms' cars and wondered how he was going to get home. He couldn't drive nor did he have his phone. Jumping on the sidewalk he bolted in the direction of his grandparent's apartment. It took him longer then he thought it would to get there but as soon as he did he stormed up the three flights of stairs. Practically breaking down the door he dropped to his knees and tried to catch his breath. Clinching his chest David ran over and picked him up. "Henry! What are you doing?"

"They're gone," he coughed.

"Who-what?" Snow asked joining them.

"My moms, they're gone."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know. My mom came to the park to get me and then they started arguing and pushing each other. All of a sudden a portal opened and they fell through." He was shaking as he described what happened. David tried taking him over to the couch but he jerked away. "We have to go find them!"

"Henry you know we can't," Snow tried to explain.

"Come one, we have to at least try. Who knows where they ended up or if they're ok?"

David looked at snow with extreme worry. They were freaking out inside but had to stay calm for Henry. "Henry remember when Emma and Snow fell through the hat?"

"Yeah and we fought for them."

"I know but the only way we got them back was because we could talk to them. We sent them a message, they had a portal to access. We have no idea where they are and we can't talk to them. I have no idea what we can do to help them. Right now they're on their own." David cringed at his words but they were true, there was nothing they could do.

Henry just stared at his grandparents with a look of disappointment and understanding. He knew David was right but he didn't want him to be. Right now all he could focus on were his mothers' last words.

"_We're through_, _we're over."_

"_We were never even together!" "Loving you hurts."_

"_You don't love me, just stop. Just stop lying!"_

Were his moms in love?

….

The freezing water was seeping through her muscles chilling her bones. She has been treading water or hours now. She had seen land and had been heading in its direction ever since. Emma was nowhere to be found so she swam away, she hated just leaving but it probably meant she didn't fall through. Her teeth chattered so hard it sounded like a woman in heels running down a tiled hall. As soon as she kicked a soft piece of land her heart almost jumped out if her chest. She almost cried tears of joy as her arms flailed towards the ground. Her heels sunk into the soft ground as she stumbled up. As she emerged from the water her exhausted form collapsed into the sand. Now she was crying as she dug her fingers into the loose soil.

Crawling up, she laid under the trees ready to pass out. She couldn't sleep, not just yet. Struggling to stand and picked up a few stray branches and tossed them into a pile. Throwing a flame in, a fire came to life. Sinking to her knees she wanted to feel the warmth spread through her body. Shedding her coat, shirt, pants, and shoes she laid them out to dry. She now sat in her bra and panties while hugging her knees. Flicking her wrist to get a new pair of clothes nothing happened. What the hell? She had just used magic to set the fire so why wasn't this working? She flicked her wrist again and again but nothing happened. It was going to take hours for her clothes to dry and sitting here with wet hair and no clothes was not good.

This was all her fault. That night, if she had just told Emma how she felt, that she liked her too, none of this would be happening. All she had to do was tell her that she liked her but love scared her and that she would want to take things slow. But no she ran away. Every time something new came into her life she got scared and ran away. If she had only told her, this past week wouldn't have been hell for her and they wouldn't have fallen through this portal. They could be happy and home. She held herself tighter and slowly drifted off.

Emma shot up to the surface coughing the water from her lungs. She splashed around trying to figure out where she was. Was she back in the Enchanted Forest? Where was Regina? "Regina!" she called out. "Regina it's Emma, are you out there?" She listened for an answer but didn't receive one. "Regina…" she whispered into the water. Small bubbles popped as she spoke, splashing her lips. She needed to get out of the water before she froze to death so she started swimming.

_Emma laid on top of Regina and slowly ran her hands up her smooth sides. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Emma asked._

"_Yes, you tell me every day," she smiled. Emma kissed her lips and intertwined their fingers. _

"_You know what's ironic?" she said breaking the kiss. _

"_What?" Regina asked tilting her head._

"_As long as I've known you, you've always complained about how people continue to break your heart."_

_Her expression fell. "And- and what's ironic about that?"_

"_You just broke mine," she said sternly. Letting go of her hand Emma plunged her own inside Regina's chest. "You feel that? Huh, feel the pain?"_

_Regina was speechless as radiating pain shot through her body. "Em-ma," she choked. _

"_You deserve this," she spat through clenched teeth. _

"Regina." Regina was still sleeping and didn't hear her name being called out. "Regina!" Regina jerked awake and immediately wiped away all the tears she had cried in her sleep. "Regina?" she looked up and saw someone through the dying flame.

"Hello?" she choked.

"Regina it's Emma…"

Regina was still in semi dream state and the darkness still surrounded her. She watched as the figure approached her and their features highlighted in the light. A blonde woman appeared. Her hair, clothes, and skin were dripping salt water. "Emma?"

"Yeah it's me," she said softly. "What happened, what did you do?"

What did she do?! "Not every bad thing that happens is my fault!" she defended.

Emma got a little closer and saw the tears in her eyes. "Where are your clothes?" she asked worried.

"Drying," she motioned a few feet away. "I couldn't find you in the water so I assumed you didn't fall through."

"I fell right behind you. I couldn't find you either so I started swimming. I saw your fire and hoped it was you."

"You need to let your clothes dry. My magic isn't working so I can't poof up dry clothes."

"What do you mean it's not working?"

"I don't know, nothing's happening when I cast a spell. I made the fire that's it."

She nodded and slowly pulled her sweater over her head. "Do you know where we are?"

"No, I won't know till morning light. You need your sleep she said blankly. Turning around she curled back into a ball and tried to sleep. Her insides were screaming, they were so excited that Emma was alive and here. She didn't want to be alone, and she knew that was selfish but Emma made her feel safe. For some reason she just couldn't keep her emotions in check and more tears welded in her eyes. Why was she so stupid? She was stranded in a different world with the one person who hated and loved her most.

Once Emma was done undressing she glanced back over to Regina who had her back to her. Emma felt a pang in her stomach remembering the tears she saw in her eyes. Had she made her cry? As her gaze turned into a stare she saw her bare body shaking. Emma had a strong urge to run over and just hold her. Tell her that she forgave her and just wanted them to be alright. Then there was that other part of her that yelled no. She sat were she stood and folded into herself. Morning seemed so far away.

When morning light came Regina quickly woke and dressed in her still damp clothes. The fire had died and Emma was still sleeping. Regina tried not to stare too long and gently draped her red leather jacket over her shoulders. She walked down to the sore and observed her surroundings. She confirmed that they were back in the Enchanted Forest and she knew exactly where they were. Sliding her hands into her pockets she took in the view remembering what it had been like to live here. Pan's curse had been her first return since her curse. It was here home, a place full of memories some good and plenty bad. The one thing she missed most of all was the beauty of the landscapes. The rolling hills, rocky mountains, and most of all no buildings. There were no tall building littering the land taking away from nature's purity. Getting lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Emma join her.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

Regina turned her head but quickly looked back. "Yes it is."

"Do you miss it here? Presuming this is the Enchanted Forest."

"You presume correctly, and sometimes. This is the saltwater lake in our land and that's the North Valley over there," she said pointing to their left. My castle is just beyond, and my hope is to make it there so we can figure a way home."

"How long of a walk is that?"

"If we move quickly… a two day journey."

"And you can't poof us there?"

"She shook her head with a laugh. "Nope. I tried again this morning but there seems to be something blocking my magic. We have to walk." Regina kicked at the sand and turned around. "We better get going."

"Regina- about last night-"

She stopped walking for a second and looked down for a second. "Last night never happened," she muttered and continued on her way. "Let's go."

As they trudged through the woods Regina had a bit of trouble keeping her balance. "You know you shouldn't be wearing those heels out here," Emma commented.

"Well excuse me for not having the proper forest wear," she snickered.

"I'm just saying you can take them off."

"And then have no shoes at all? I think not. I've worn heels most of my life. I think I can manage."

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've seen you wear any other type of shoe, why is that?"

"I like them."

"But aren't they uncomfortable?"

"Sometimes but I'm used to it."

"So you only wear them for the fashion?"

"Yes and no. I'm short, so by wearing them I gain height. Height can give you power."

Emma nodded knowing Regina wouldn't feel in control if she was smaller than everyone else. She was only about an inch shorter than her in reality, but she thought her height was cute. Stepping over a fallen tree Emma heard a loud crack. "Did you hear that?" Regina held out her arm, stopping Emma from moving forward.

"Shhh…" they listened closely but didn't hear anything. Just as they were about to continue they heard voices. "Move quickly but quietly to those bushes over there," she whispered. Crouching behind the shriveled shrubs Regina peered through the branches and watched as two people, a man and woman, pass through.

"Regina,"

"Shut up."

Emma swallowed hard as she stared up at the tree behind them. "Ohhh no," she whispered. They had a problem. "Regina," she stressed.

"What?" she hissed. Emma slowly raised her arm and pointed at the sign tacked on the tree. –_Wanted Snow White_- "Impossible," she breathed.

"Apparently not."

"But we didn't cast a time traveling spell, only Zelena did."

"Yep and then me and Hook fell through."

"But- how…how is this even possible?"

"Beats me."

"…Nooo… no, no, no this means our plan is ruined.

"Why?"

"Emma we were going to my castle, my empty castle… It's not empty right now!"

"Because you're there."

"Because I'm there…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading I'm glad you like it. Please review and give me your thoughts on what you've read or what you'd like to read in future. Thanks! **

* * *

><p><em>~Asmodeus the prince of lechery~<em>

David and Henry walked into Gold's shop and prominently walked up to the back counter. "David, Henry how nice to see you both," he mocked as he polished an old vase. "What brings you to my shop?"

"We need to tell you something… we need your help," David said.

"And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"Because we think you'll find great interest in our problem," he said resting his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Well then, do go on."

"My moms are gone," Henry blurted.

"Your mothers are gone, both of them?" he nodded. "And where did they go?" he could really care less about Regina and Emma's ware bouts.

"They fell through a portal."

"They what?" he asked now extremely interested. "Did you say they fell through a portal?"

"Yes."

"And where did they find it?"

"Find it? No it just appeared right under their feet."

"And where were they when this happened?"

"The park. Emma took me there when my mom was supposed to pick me up so she came out to get me. They started arguing and pushing each other and then it just happened."

"Interesting, and impossible," he said bluntly.

"But it happened!"

"Did they have a magic bean? No. did they have anything that is known for creating portals? No."

"Maybe it _isn't _known," he argued. "They fell through a portal, I know what I saw!"

"Two people can't simple create a portable, even if they both have magic."

"Well if they didn't do it then what did."

"I don't know Henry, that is the question," he answered sarcastically.

"So are you going to help us?"

"Help you do what exactly?"

"Get them back."

He almost laughed. "I'm sorry dearie there is nothing I can do and even if there was I wouldn't help. Now please leave my shop."

….

The two of them sat around the small fire Emma conjured up. They had walked a little further from the Snow White sign before stopping for the day. Where were they to go without a plan? Night soon fell encasing them in the darkness once more. Regina stared deep into the small flame enraged by their new found knowledge. This time traveling bullshit was an extreme inconvenience. How the hell were they supposed to get home now? This added to the fact that her magic just got up and walked away was the perfect hell. Reaching out she held her palm over the fire hoping it would spark. If she couldn't make the magic herself she was going to have to find it elsewhere. Straining to concentrate the vein in her forehead began to throb, nothing was happening. Feeling the heat against her skin she pulled her head away so she wouldn't burn herself. "You always tell me that magic is emotion," Emma said breaking the silence.

"Yes I do."

"May you need to sort yours out?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" her glare held strong against the younger woman.

"I'm just saying you seem a bit tense and that stress is keeping you from making magic."

Regina continued to look at her keeping her expression the same. "Well I can assure you Ms. Swan my emotions are as normal as ever." She then quickly averted her eyes after telling such a lie. Her emotions where scattered and Emma was probably right, she needed to pull it together.

"Emma," she corrected.

"What?"

"It's Emma, not Ms. Swan," she mocked. "I thought we were over that?"

"As you wish," she snickered.

"Can you stop?"

"What, what am I doing now?"

"Regina we are stuck out here…together, so I'd appreciate it if you'd retire the snarky comments and work with me. I know you can't stand to be around me anymore, but please humor me."

"Anything else you want me _not_ to do?" she tried asking politely.

Emma rolled her eyes and lied down. "Goodnight Regina." Regina bit her lip as she kicked herself. She really needed to work on being nice to her. Once again she was right. Who knew how long they were going to be stuck out here and she need Emma on her good side.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Even though it was soft, Emma hear her loud and clear. "It's ok… I know that's just you."

"Please don't go to sleep yet,"

"What, what was that? Is the queen begging?" she asked rolling over. "Are you afraid of the dark?" she teased.

"Shut up I'm not scared," she snapped. "I just-"

"You don't have to explain, I get it. Can you ask you something?"

"I guess."

"I know you said last night never happened but I just wanted to know if everything was ok. You were crying…"

"I don't hear a question in there," she mumbled.

"I just wanted to know why… you were crying."

"I was just sucked through a portal and I thought I was alone. I almost drowned out there and then I had to sleep practically naked because my magic wasn't working. And then I-"

"Then you what?" Regina didn't want to tell her about the dream she had, it would be too painful and too awkward.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I was scared then because I didn't know what going to happen. That's why I was crying." Emma stayed quiet for a moment.

"Right, sorry I asked."

"It's fine. It happened I got through it… we got through it."

"I just thought-"

"I was crying over you? Please don't flatter yourself."

"Don't do that."

"What dear?"

"Twist my words before they even come out of my mouth."

She could only shake her head. "We are so fucked up," she announced letting go of her breath.  
>"What?" She asked jerking her head around.<br>"This! Us! We were fuck biddies for four months and we were getting along! And now ever since last week all we've been doing is slipping back into our old ways. I believe that we got along for more than just the fact that you were screwing me. I felt a connection, just like you said," she confessed.  
>"You did?" She asked a bit dumbfounded.<br>"I hate fighting with you, it tears me up inside. I was crying last night because I thought you had made it out of the portal and that's what I wanted but I also didn't want to be alone. I was crying because I had a dream that you ripped my heart out because I broke yours." She was started to get emotional but fought like hell to keep in the tears. "So yeah I was essentially crying about you. I thought I could go at least a few more days without feeling like I was suffocating but I lasted not even twenty four hours!" She tried to catch her breath before continuing.  
>"Regina-" Emma tried to stop her.<br>"Let me finish! My magic is all screwy and I blame you. You've got all my emotions messed up and I don't know how to fix it."  
>"Regina-"<br>"When you told me that you liked me I got scared I panicked. Then you have the audacity to tell me that you love me."  
>"I do love you," she defended.<br>"Why, how could you love someone like me?!" She was now standing and defiantly shouting. At this point she didn't care if someone heard her as long as they didn't see her face.  
>"I told you remember?" She said getting upset herself. "Do you not believe me or something?"<br>"No I don't believe you," she said lowering her voice. "No one loves me."  
>"God damn-it Regina! Could you just stop for a second and take a breath. You are crazy, why is it so hard for you to except the fact that someone actually loves you?! I told you what made me want a relationship with you and I stand by it. Like I said before you make my days interesting, there is no dull moment with you. You have been a grade A pain in my ass since the day I met you but you make me feel excited. I love you because we are essentially the same. We know what it's like to be pushed into the background and forgotten about. We are the lost girls of this world. And don't think I don't know you've had trouble with love, but again just like me everyone you've ever loved is dead. Your parents are dead, Daniel is dead, Graham is dead, and the innocent little girl you used to be is dead!" Then she pointed her finger at herself. "Graham is dead, Neal is dead, Walsh is dead, my parents where dead to me for the first twenty eight years of my life. I feel, I know your pain."<br>"Love you because when we were together I could make you smile and laugh and I know you couldn't have faked those moments. They were beautiful, they were real, and they happened with me. Then when I gather the courage to tell you, you pussy out on your own feelings, and yet I still love you because I know you feel the same. I know you love me too you're just scared and you don't have to be. So yeah maybe we are fucked up but we are fucked up together." Then there was silence, dead silence. The two women just stared not having anything else to say. Regina for one didn't even know what the hell she was saying in the first place, everything she was feeling all seemed to come out all at once.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Regina said. Emma was once again confronting her about her feelings and she didn't know how to deal with that, so she did what does best. Run. "If you want to sleep fine go to sleep, it's obvious we can't be around each other." Once again she was throwing up her walls without hesitation. She turned around pulling her jacket tighter around her fragile form.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"You just can't leave, and you're the one who started this fight."

"And you ended it. I can leave if I want. I am an adult and can do as I please, I don't need your permission."

"So you're just going to leave me here?"

"Looks that way doesn't it."

"And where are you going to go? There can't be two of you wondering around."

"Then I better hide."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I know last chapter wasn't very happy and Regina was being really mean but I promise this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The sun was creeping over the hill sides illuminating the grassy land. Regina stood at the edge of a small pond and stared down at her reflection. "I. Love. Emma." She recited to herself. 'You can tell her' her conscious said. 'Its three simple words. I love you.' "I love Emma." She whispered again.<br>"You walked pretty far." A voice appeared behind her. Regina immediately recognized who it was and stopped talking. She didn't turn around and continued to look at herself.  
>"I knew you'd follow me. Did you sleep at all?"<br>"No."

"I didn't ask you to come along, I don't need a babysitter."

"I know, but if you really thought that I was going to let you be out here alone you were mistaken."

"This place used to be home, I think I can manage. You on the other hand need to be accompanied."

"If I'm the one who needs babysitting then why'd you leave?"

"I was angry… I'm sorry, my behavior was unacceptable."  
>"Me too….We both said something's and... Last night never happened." She walked over to Regina's side and cautiously rested her hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Regina," she slightly protested. "Look at me." Regina was being stubborn and continued to stare down at the water. Emma grabbed her arm and made her face her, "Look at me." She saw all the sadness, anger, fear, and self-hate swirling in her honey brown eyes. "You always tell me that I don't know how you're feeling, and I have no right to tell how you're feeling so I want you to tell me. This is your chance to tell me exactly how you're feeling. I know last night and two nights ago you said you're scared but that's all I know."<p>

Regina hesitated. "I am scared… I'm scared of falling in love even though that's all I want. I'm scared that once I fall in love that person's just going to turn around and break my heart or something's going to happen to them and I'll never see them again. I'm tired of getting hurt, of people tricking me. When you told me that you loved me I thought you were joking just like everyone else, because let's be honest, who'd ever love the Evil Queen? I'm also feeling happiness because I now know your love is true and that makes me feel good," she admitted softly. This time she didn't even bother fighting the tears. "Like I told Henry after the curse broke, I don't know how to love very well, I haven't been capable of it for a long time."

"But you are, I see it every day with Henry and me. Love is shown in more ways than one.

"I'm tired of fighting with you."

"So am I.  
>"...can we start over?"<p>

"Of course. From any particular time?"  
>"That night you told me. I know we can't redo that moment but I can change what said the next morning."<p>

"And what would you say?" Emma asked trying to hide her smile.

Regina looked down again not wanting to make eye contact. She touched the tip of her shoe to the water sending ripples across her face. "It's hard to drown your demons when they know how to swim. Love is a demon of mine but I want to conquer it... With you."  
>"Now why didn't you just say that in the first place," she teased. Putting her finger under Regina's chin she tilted her head up. "Hey…" Regina was hesitant but eventually their eyes met. "I would love to conquer love with you. And we are always going to fight, it's just who we are." Regina nodded knowing it was true.<br>"Thank you." Emma pulled her close and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
>"I think we've fought enough this past week to last us a few months." Regina let out a small laugh.<br>"I hope." Emma pulled back but kept her arms around her shoulders. "Who would have thought the Evil Queen and the Savior would fall for each other?"

"No one," she leaned back into her embrace wanting her to continue the hug. She gripped Emma's jacket not wanting to let go. Being in the blondes arms again was the most wonderful feeling in the world. She was safe. She was loved.  
>After a few minutes she pulled back and wiped away her tears. "I came up with a plan."<br>"Really? Well let's hear it."  
>"If I'm in the castle then all we have to do is wait for me to leave. I can change my clothes and walk right through the front door and no one will know it's the future me."<br>"That's great. Do you have a portal inside?" She asked hopeful.  
>"No. Creating the portal is magic that no one has. I still can't figure out where the one we fell through came from. But what I'm hoping for is that when I get in I'll find something that can help. My castle is just beyond these hills."<br>"How are you going to get your queen clothes if you don't have magic?  
>Regina smirked and held out her hand. A fire burned in her palm just like normal.<br>"You can use magic again," she breathed.  
>"I came back last night after I came to terms with me true feelings," she admitted. "I can now change my clothes."<p>

"Can you change our faces? When me and Hook were here Gold, well Rumpelstiltskin, changed or faces. Hook and I still saw us like normal but others saw us differently."

"Yes I can change our faces. I think it would be wise as well as changing our clothes, we can't be seen in such modern clothing."

Emma nodded, "Do it." Regina was ready but as soon as she raised her hand Emma stopped her. "Wait! Could you please put me in something that doesn't have a corset?"

"Emma you are a woman, and in this land women don't wear jeans a t-shirt."

"I know but I really don't want a dress, you can't tell me you never wore pants out here."

"That's different."

"How?" she asked throwing her arms down.

"Don't be a child, you will wear what I give you. I may not have lived in this land for many years but I still consider myself a traditional woman." She flicked her wrist and a cloud of purple smoke consumed the both of them. Once it cleared Emma was wearing a simple brown dress with a dark red corset and a brown shawl. Regina's dress looked almost the same but instead of red it was black.

"I still don't know how you wore these things every day," she said taking a deep breath.

"Neither do it," she confessed placing her hand on her stomach. "Other than the missing year I haven't worn one in thirty years. My ribs and lungs have appreciated the loose clothing."

"I don't doubt it," she smiled.

"Well we better get going. We can make it there in a few hours." She turned to leave but Emma once again stopped her.

Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another hug. "It's going to be ok."

"I didn't say it wouldn't…  
>"I know but you just had that look on your face." She felt Regina's body relax and engage further into the hug.<p>

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Thank you for not giving up on yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

"Your Majesty there has been a sighting to the south in a small village."

"And who saw her?" Regina asked continuing to groom her apple tree.

"The group of watchmen you sent out two weeks ago."

"Well it's about time they deemed themselves worthy," she turned with a smirked.

"Would you like us to search for her?"

"…no. Was she living in this village?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"We will not hunt for Snow any longer. It's time we show her what happens when she runs. Ready my carriage, gather your men, and call the archers. There will be no living soul left." Turning back around she laughed and plucked an apple form its stem.

"As you wish your Majesty," guard bowed before hurrying off to fulfil his duties.

….

Emma followed close behind Regina as they ventured through the forest. She so badly wanted to reach out and hold her hand and kiss her but she knew that that wouldn't be appropriate. She had wanted to kiss her when they were down by the water but that would have been too soon, she didn't want to scare her off. Yes they had shared many kisses in the past but this was now and she got the feeling that Regina wanted to take things slow.

Walking in this dress was absolutely awful. Maybe if they weren't tromping through the woods things would be different but the back end was collecting leaves and sticks. She kept tripping every time it got stuck on a rock or fallen tree. Watching Regina, she never saw her stumble once. "Lucky," she muttered.

"Emma keep up, we don't have time for you to be lagging behind."

"I'm like two feet behind you," she complained. "And how much further?"

"Soon."

"That's what you said last time," she whined.

"Well seeing as how you asked ten minutes ago the answer is the same. I now know where Henry gets it from."

"Where he gets what from?" she asked taking slight offence.

"He gets your persistent whining."

"Does not," she pouted.

"Mhhm, right."

"Whatever Regina can we at least take a break-" Regina threw her hand over her mouth and pulled her to the ground. Backing up into the wall of bushes she held Emma close still not removing her hand. "Regina what the hell," she mumbled through her fingers.

"Shhh, stop talking," she snapped quietly. The sound of horses trotting along the dirt path, and whips snapping echoed through the quiet forest. Regina slowly peered over the small cluster of branches and was relieved to see a golden carriage not a black one. She removed her hand and carefully stood up. "Sorry, I head someone coming."

"Could have just said so," she said brushing the dirt off her the front of her dress.

"I thought it was me, I panicked. The last thing we need is an encounter with the Evil Queen. We need to be careful, the closer we get to the castle the more danger we're in. I have eyes everywhere and if we look the least bit suspicious that's it."

"Ok so act casual," Emma shrugged. "Easy enough."

"I should have said this as soon as we got here but it is very important that we don't speak to anyone or do anything drastic. The littlest thing can change the future and we don't want that. If we see Snow White you are not to approach her, speak to her, or even look at her for longer than a second. Our best bet is to hide if we see her because if she is near so am I. Understand?"

"Yes."

….

The queen stepped down out of her carriage and gazed upon the frightened villagers. She didn't say anything at first she only flashed them a wicked smile. "I hear you've been housing one of this lands most wanted criminals. I am here to today to let you know that that's just not ok," she said shaking her head. "I have warned you many times before that if I ever found out about someone helping Snow White there would be _severe_ consequences." She was still shaking her head and began to laugh. She stepped back into her carriage and stuck her head out. "You better run," she announced. "Shoot anything that moves," she muttered with disgust to the archers at her sides. The archers raised their bows and the people scattered, running for their lives into the woods and into their houses.

….

They walked into the small, quiet village hoping they looked as if they belonged. Expecting to see everyone working outside their houses and children playing in the streets, there was no one in sight. "Something's not right," Regina whispered. She careful stepped over to the closest house and peered in through the clouded window. Wiping away the dirt with her fist she cupped her hands around her eyes. Looking around the crowded room her eyes laid upon a pile of bodies. Swallowing hard at the arrows that penetrated them, even children, she knew who had done this. Slowly pulling back from the window there was a man reflected in its glass. She stared at the figure as it lurked behind the trees. Watching him load and pull back his bow she jerked around. "Emma get down!" She yelled.  
>Without hesitation Emma dropped to the ground and saw Regina do the same as an arrow flew over her head, crashing through the window. "Emma we have to go." Regina quickly got up and ran over to her. She grabbed her but the arm and started pulling her along. "Into the trees," she ordered. Emma followed as she was dragged behind her. Careful not to trip over her dress she ran as fast as she could. The sound if arrows whizzing by whistled in their ears as they embedded into nearby trees.<p>

More than one archer appeared and were gaining ground fast. Regina didn't think that they were going to be able to out run them, and she was right. Three more archers came running towards them. They were surrounded. Coming to a fast halt the two women stood back to back as their heart raised. Regina was beginning to panic and when she panicked bad things happened. There was no way out of this unless she used magic but she couldn't do anything that would change the future. She had to think fast. Throwing her arm out she froze Emma in her place and quickly removed the cloaking spell that disguised her real face. "Stop! It's me you idiots!" she said in complete frustration.

"Your majesty!" they stumbled back. "We, we-"

"Save your breath," she hissed. "I found out this woman single handedly helped Snow White go into hiding. I'm leading her away to gain her trust and after I find Snow's location… I'll slit her throat myself." They all nodded and lowered their weapons.

"Now, get out of my way!" she disguised herself once more, unfroze Emma, and sent the archers flying. Their backs hit the ground with a thud as they escaped.

"Is it ok that you just did that?" Emma huffed.

"Trust me, its fine." A few minutes later they stopped by a small stream to catch their breath.

"What was that back there? How did you know what was going on?"

"I saw the family inside dead," she said softly. "Then I saw the archer in the window. I recognized his armor and knew I was responsible. It was one of the many villages I had plundered because they assisted your mother in hiding."

"What's with the bows and arrows? You could have just zapped them all."

"The tips of the arrows coated in a poison so if the arrow doesn't kill you, the poison will."

"Damn that's cold. So is the poison fast or like nightshade?"

"Unlike nightshade there are no black veins and it's a bit more painful, but it lasts just as long. What can I say, I was evil," she joked.

"We just can't seem to catch a break now can we?" she smiled.

"No I guess we can't," she smiled back. Other than the fact they almost died moments ago this was actually fun. Running around the Enchanted Forest together hiding from the Evil Queen was quite exhilarating. "Come on lets go before they find out I was lying." Emma was starring ahead when she heard the switch sound of an object cut through the air. Jerking her head to the side and saw an arrow sticking out of Regina's shoulder. Regina looked at her wide eyed and immediately pushed Emma to the ground and stepped in front of second arrow that came flying. It went straight through her abdomen when she too fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I know I let you all with a cliffhanger so here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit short, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Emma froze. She stayed curled in a ball on the ground and stared at Regina who was unmoving. Her heart was beating in her throat and her breath was completely gone. She carefully peered across the water and saw the bowman crouched behind a tree. Pretend to be dead, pretend to be dead, she repeated to herself. Don't be dead, don't be dead, she pleaded as she looked at Regina. It must have worked because she watched the man get up and hurry away.<br>Emma shot up and leaned over the fallen women. Purple and blue lights washed over her as the poison entered her veins. "Regina!" She shook her good should. "Open your eyes." She pressed to two fingers to her throat searching for a pulse. It took a few long seconds but she felt the heart pumping. "It's going to be ok," she stressed. Looking down she noticed all the blood pooling around her left shoulder and the right side of her abdomen. "We have to get out of here," she whispered. Standing she grabbed Regina's good arm and dragged her away from the bank.

Dragging her into the brush they were shielded by trees and bushed on almost all sides. The wound to her shoulder was a through and through so she knew that wouldn't be as much of a problem as the arrow in her stomach. She quickly placed her hands around the arrow and applied pressure. "Come on baby wake up, I need to know that you're ok." Tears streamed down her face blurring her vision. The blood seeped through her fingers and spilled over the sides. This arrow was meant for her. Regina had pushed her out the way and took a second arrow for her. It was all her fault, she thought. Pushing down a bit harder hoping the blood would stop, Regina's eyes shot open. She sucked in a deep breath and began coughing. "Hey, hey it's ok, calm down," she tried to sooth.  
>Regina rolled her head side to side trying to remember what just happened. There was a searing pain throughout her entire body. When her eyes locked onto the arrow in her shoulder she used her right hand and gripped the stick. Without hesitation she ripped it from her flesh and tossed it to the side. She contained her cries and looked up at Emma.<p>

"Regina what the hell?! Oh my god are you ok?"

"No," she choked. She began to cough once more and she could taste the blood in her mouth. She swallowed hard and tried to sit up.

"No, you cannot move," Emma instructed holding her down.

"Take it out," she croaked.

"What?"

"Take it out."

"No way, you could bleed to death!"

"I'm going to die either way, so does it really matter?" she asked coldly.

It hurt her to hear her say that but it was true. If this poison was like nightshade she was going to die. But nightshade had a cure so there must be one for this. "Fine. One three." She kept one hand in her stomach and the other tightly gripped the arrow.

"On three," she repeated in agreement.

...

Henry sat on his grandparents couch staring at a picture of him and Regina and a picture of him and Emma. It was now the third day they were missing and it didn't seem that anyone was doing anything to help them. Every time he asked for help they'd always respond with "what is there to do?" It made him so angry. He knew a lot of people didn't care about his mom but he did. He expected his grandparents to be in a depression over Emma, but they were acting as if nothing was happening.  
>"They'll be back soon," David said sitting down next to him.<p>

"You don't know that, you won't even bother look for them."

"Henry we've been over this. There is nowhere to look, there is nothing we can do. They are on their own."

"Regina grew up there, she knows the land better than anyone. They both have magic and are very strong, they can survive," Snow said entering the conversation.

"But what if they're not in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Hope Henry," David said.

"I'm sure their fine, and are finding their way back right now," Snow smiled.

...

"One, two!" Emma yanked the arrow from her abdomen sending Regina screaming.

Regina dug her fingers in the dirt and tried to hold in her screams but couldn't. It felt like she was being shot all over again. "That wasn't three!" She cried.  
>"I know I'm sorry, I didn't want you to be waiting for it." She ripped the end of Regina's dress into thick strips to use as bandages. She opened the front if her corset revealing her bloody stomach. Emma folded a few strips and placed them on the wound before wrapping a longer peace around and tying it. She hoped the makeshift tourniquet would work around the large area. Next she did the same thing with her shoulder. "You're not going to die," she whispered in her ear.<p>

"Yes I am," she responded.

"I'm going to fight for you. I'm not going to let another person I love die on me."

"The Savior can't save everyone," she trembled.

"I can try… you should have let it hit me."

"Why? So we could both be infected? I think not." 'I did it to save you, because I can't stand to see you in pain. I had to be the Savior for once,' Regina thought. That's why she took the arrow. Her train of thought stopped, feeling more pain. The first phase of the poison was already starting.

"So how long do you have?" she asked softly.

"Four days. This is day one and with each day a new symptom emerges."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Day one… pain sensitivity. My wounds will feel five times worse than they are. Day two that goes away and temporary blindness sets in. Day three the blindness is replaced with hallucinations, and day four paralysis, as the day progresses the less and less I will be able to move." Her lip quivered not only in fear but pain as well. It was going to be a long day and a horrible, horrible night.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma had taken a few risks that night. She had ventured back down to the stream multiple times to get them water. Some of it was to clean Regina's wounds and some was to keep her hydrated. The pain was getting worse and worse by the hour, and as night fell the temperature continued to drop. The second risk she took was sneaking back to the village. Regina had protested greatly but Emma wouldn't listen. Regina was scared of being alone in such a vulnerable state so Emma gave her the poisoned arrow that had been inside her and told her to stab anyone who came near. Emma was scared too. She didn't know what still lurked in the village and she truly did feel guilty about leaving Regina behind.  
>When she reached the village safely she broke into one of the houses, grabbed a few blankets, and a few hand fulls of food. When she returned the sun was setting and Regina was becoming hysterical.<br>Emma tightly wrapped Regina in one of the blankets and tried to get her to eat some of the bread. "You need the energy Regina, please just try to eat it," Emma begged. Tears streamed down her face as she choked on a sob.  
>"I can't," she cried. Emma nodded and decided it was no use.<br>As night fell Emma made another fire and grabbed the other blanket for herself. She laid against a fallen tree and carefully pulled Regina in between her legs. Her head rested on her chest and her right hand gripped Emma tightly. "Just squeeze if it hurts," Emma told her. With her free hand Emma ran her fingers though Regina's hair hoping it would calm her down. "Just a few more hours and tomorrow the pain will stop," she hushed.  
>"And then I'll be blind," she said through the tears.<br>"At least you won't be in pain. Well you will but not as much."  
>Regina tried to stay positive but it felt like her skin was burning and the fire was spreading fast. Small screams escaped her lips as her eyes shut tightly. "It hurts..." She cried.<br>"Shhh, I know baby I know," she slightly winced feeling her grip the bones in her hand.

Regina's whole body was trembling. "Em- ma," she stuttered. "I can't take it!"

"Yes you can, I know you can," she encouraged.

"But it hurts too much! Make it stop!" Emma continued to stroke her hair and gently rubbed her thumb across the top of her hand.

"It was my second year of being a Bail Bonds person, guess I was still a bit of a rookie, and I had just confronted this guy embezzling money from his company. I guess he didn't like what I had to say so he ran. Thankfully that night I was smart and didn't wear heels, so I chanced after him. He ran into the back ally and the next thing I knew, he pulled out a twenty-two and shot me in the hip," she sighed. "He left me there, but I was able to get back to my car and so I drove myself to the hospital. Blood got all over the seat and I was lucky I didn't pass out until I stumbled into the emergency room. They took me into surgery and I was fine, obviously, but man did that hurt like a bitch." Emma smiled seeing Regina settle down a bit, her story must have worked. It was true but it was distracting her from the pain.

"Did you ever catch him?" she sniffled.

"Oh yeah. He managed to piss off enough people to where the police caught him. Arrested for embezzlement and shooting me. I had to go to court which was even more painful," she chuckled. Regina was actually calm, she was silently cheering to herself. She should keep going. "When I was nine I was staying at one of the many foster homes and there were few other kids there too. One of the older boys accused me of taking five dollars from his wallet, which I did of course, but I wasn't going to fess up. He chased me outside and forgetting about the back steps, I tripped and fell onto the concrete. I broke my arm in two places, had to wear a cast for… two months I think it was,' she said looking up. "That was my last day in that house but the Brightside of it all was that I never had to see that boy again and I got five bucks out of it," she smiled. She swore she felt Regina laugh just a little. "The combination of me being clumsy and being on the run most of my life, I got hurt quite a few times."

Regain moaned and squeezed her hand again but not as much as last time. "When- when Henry was five he had left his shoes on the stairs and- and one day he came running down those steps and tripped. He tumbled down about six or seven steps. It scared the hell out of me. He was screaming and crying so loud that I panicked and rushed him to the hospital thinking he had broken his arm. Luckily it was only bruised but I don't think I've ever been so scared.

"Did he ever really get hurt?"

"He's never broken any bones but he did sprain his ankle when he was eight."

"What happened there?"

"We were playing soccer in the back yard and I guess he turned wrong on it while running and fell. He had to wear one of those black boots for a few weeks, but he didn't mind, he liked all of the attention."

"Wait, wait, wait you were playing soccer?!"

"With my eight year old son," she defended.

"I just can't get over this," she laughed. "I don't even know if I can picture it. Regina in sneakers and not heals, oh wow," she said continuing to laugh.

"Shut up," she managed to smile. She gripped her hand again but was able to control herself this time. "I can be sporty."

"I bet you can, but I think I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Yeah, yeah good luck with that." Emma's smile quickly faded. She wasn't sure if she meant she wasn't going to see it because she was so stubborn or because she was dying. But all she could focus on was the fact that she was dying.

"Yeah well we'll see about that," she said trying to sound happy. Regina all of a sudden sucked in a sharp breath and awkwardly began shifting her position. "What, what is it?" she asked becoming worried. Regina couldn't answer, now it felt like her lungs were on fire and she couldn't breathe. Then she began to cough. "Regina what's wrong?" Emma asked again. Her coughing became louder and harder, she couldn't stop. Emma reached for their last cup of water and held it out for her to take. Regina pushed her hand away and immediately brought her own to her mouth. The couching stopped when she pulled her hand back. She stared at her palm, seeing blood splattered across her skin. Blood filled her mouth and dripped from her lips as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh, 'Gina it's ok," she soothed. "Drink…" Regina's shaking fingers wrapped around the makeshift cup and took small sips. "It's ok, you probably just have some settled blood in your lungs or stomach from the arrow."

"It feels like I'm drowning."


	9. Chapter 9

Once you sell your soul to the devil he takes it from your hand and puts it on a key chain. He drops it in his pocket so you will be with him always, and just in case you stray, he can pull you back in. Once you sell your soul to the Devil it's no longer yours, and there's no way you'll ever get it back unless you fight him for it. And that is a battle very few have ever one. She may have been the queen of a kingdom and they may have called her Evil but her soul belongs to him and he has a strong hold on her heart.  
>She knows she's going to die and she knows her path is down and not up. She knows her lover will be crushed and her guilt will rise even higher. Nothing had ever gone her way, so why should the way she die be any different.<br>She had coughed up blood all night long getting maybe thirty minutes of sleep here and an hour there, keeping Emma up as well. They were lucky and seemed to have gotten the last two hours of darkness to sleep before the waking sun shinned though their eyes... Well Emma's eyes. When she had woken from her forced slumber, a wave if relief washed over her when no longer feeling the pain. Well there was still the normal pain of being shot. Now it felt like nothing but a paper cut compared to what she just went through. When she opened her eyes there was no sight to her eyes. Everything was black, she was staring into the darkness. It was as if she were staring into herself. She was blind.  
>With her right arm and hand she slid it up her side hoping to feel her presence. Emma was still lying beneath her giving her a sense of security. She pressed her body further into her and searched for her hand. Finally finding it she brought it to her chest and not wanting to let go.<p>

Emma too finally woke at Regina holding her hand. "Morning," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Better... Much better."

"And can you see?"

"No. You will have to be my eyes."

"I promise I will guide you," she smiled. She looked down and was surprised to see her red leather jacket. "Regina..."

"Hmm?"

"Why am I back in my normal clothes?"

"My magic must be weakening as I do."

"Does that mean we look like ourselves again?"

"Possibly... Am I too back in my clothes?"

"Yes. You know I was thinking that we should move forward."

"Move forward?"

"Closer to the castle."

"Why? Our plan is ruined, I can no longer enter my castle as myself. I am far too wounded to not only walk but use magic. Besides the closer to the castle we get the more likely we run into me."

"I just feel like we've stayed here too long, and I can carry you. I can be you and go into the castle," she said impressed by her idea.

"Absolutely not. I have not taught you the art of shape-shifting yet nor is it safe for you to be in there without having experienced it." Emma carefully pulled out from under her and stretched her legs.

"But Regina, we just can't sit here."

"Come here," Regina said. Emma leaned in as Regina outstretched her arm. When her hand can in contact with her face she stopped. Regina gently ran her fingers down and around her face feeling every inch of skin. She was seeing her in a new way, and even though she couldn't truly see her, she was still beautiful under her touch. Her palm cupped the side of her face for a second before pulling it back. She pointed her finger, "No. The answer is no."

"Fine. But answer me one question... Is there a cure?"

"Emma-"

"Please, it's a simple question."

She hesitated, "Yes. But-"

"But nothing, where is it?"

"My castle, I keep it in my vault."

"Then we have to go!"

"There is no way you can get it in time, even if you were successful on entering."

"We have to try! Right?" There was no answer. "You know what screw it. I'm going to take advantage of you."

"Excuse me?!"

"We are going to that castle and right now you are a blind and wounded woman who can't stop me." She positioned herself so she could easily pick her up. "But do let me know if I'm hurting you," she said in a softer tone.

"Emma-" she was about to protest when she felt one arm snake under her shoulders and the other under her knees. She winced taking in a sharp breath. "Ahh, ah, ah." Regina bit her tongue as the younger woman lifted her.

"Ok?"

"Sure," she strained. "If this poison doesn't kill me, you will."

"Ha ha very funny. You are a damsel in distress and I'm your knight in shining armor, here to whisk you away to safety."

"One thing I am not is a damsel in distress," she argued.

"Well you are a damsel and you are in distress so..."

"Stop talking and walk." All Emma did was laugh and do as she wished.

After a few minutes of silence Emma spoke up. "Regina, do you want to die?"

"What?"

"Sorry, it just seems like you don't really care if we find the cure, like you're trying to keep me from helping you." Regina didn't answer she just buried the side of her face deeper into Emma's chest. "It's ok if you do... Want to die. I guess this is a 'simpler way' of suicide. I used to have a lot of suicidal though, especially when I was a kid. Going from one home to the next every few months was really hard. It was like as soon as I got comfortable with one home they sent me somewhere else. When I was thirteen I tried to cut my wrists but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I tried to stay positive so every day I would say to myself, "today is the day I get adopted." The second time was when I was in jail. The love of my life just left me and sent me to jail, like how much worse could life get? Then I found out I was pregnant and decided it wouldn't be fair to the baby. So I get it, its ease to just give up, especially when life hasn't given you a kind minute your whole life. But you've got Henry waiting for you and you've got me and I'm not going to stop fighting for you."

Regina was surprised that Emma would share such a thing, but she was right. She was ready to die, she had been for a long time. "I tried to kill myself may times as a child and as an adult as well but someone or something always stopped me. It was hard living with an abusive mother, having the love if your life die in front of you, and marrying a man who was old enough to be my father. Life was just so sickening. I know I now have Henry in my life and I have you and I am great full every day. Whenever death has knocked on my door I have been very welcoming, and I know if this doesn't kill me there will be a day in which I'll be scared of dying.  
>Emma had little tears in her eyes. "Life sucks," she sniffled.<p>

"Yes it does... Am I getting too heavy for you?" she asking hoping to change subjects.

"No you aren't very heavy."

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Straight."

Regina let out a soft laugh. "What do you see?"

"Obviously trees."

"Details Emma."

"I don't know Regina we are in the woods. Every step looks the same."

"Ok fine, but if you see something that stands out or you think stands out tell me, I may know where we are."

"Ok don't worry I will pay attention."

After another hour Emma had to stop. Her arms felt like noodles and it was about time she checked on Regina's wounds. Luckily they stumbled upon a small river. Emma laid Regina down on the bank and pulled back her shirt. Now that she had her normal clothes back on. She didn't have to mess with a complicated dress. Her black coat had a bit of blood on it but her white blouse had soaked up a lot of it. Peeling off the dirty fabric she couldn't really tell if it looked better or worse. Dipping the fabric into the water she cleaned the skin around the wound and got a clear view of the puncture wound. It was about an inch, inch and a half long but it was deep.

This time she took the belt off Regina's coat and used it as the bandage. "This is going to hurt," she warned. Placing the knot over the cut she pulled, tightening the tourniquet. Regina groaned feeling a few spurts of pain shoot through her. "When are we going to stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Walking."

"Just a little bit further then I promise we can stop."

"But I hurt," she winced.

"I know and I'm sorry. Does carrying you hurt?"

"Yes a bit, you bounce when you walk."

"We can take a break," she said walking back to the water. She looked down at her reflection and saw her own face. Regina's magic had worn off completely.

Regina, still lying on the ground, was staring up at the sky but seeing nothing of course. Her fingers lightly ran across the small pebbles and rocks beneath her. Because her sight was gone all her other senses were heightened. The sound of the river flowing was quite soothing, and not moving was a relief, but she felt something. She didn't know how she felt it, maybe with her new found sixth sent but she felt it in her bones. There was a presence lingering around her, and she immediately became uneasy. Something or someone was there but she didn't know what. "Emma?" she spoke, but there was no answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the wait, I had a bit trouble writing this chapter so sorry its a bit short. But let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>"I may not be able to see but I know you're there. No need to hide from a blind woman."<p>

"Who said I was hiding."

"I was wondering when you'd find me."

"Easy to find you when you're not doing a good job of hiding dearie."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Here in this land or by the river?"

"This land."

"You know me, and I know when magic happens."

"So you know who I am?"

"Well of course," he said in an obvious tone. "Why and how are you here?"

"I'm here by accident, and can't seem to get home."

"And where might that be?"

"None of your business. Now are you going to help me or not?" She asked with a sour tone.

"Help? Who said anything about help?" He snickered. "Why should I help you?"

"I'm dying and we need to get home, and where is the woman who is with me?"

"She right here don't worry, she's just a bit... Speechless," he giggled. "I know you're dying, it seems you got caught by you, how ironic."

"Where am I?"

"I presume your castle either ripping out another innocent heart or tending to one of your suitors," he smiled finding great humor in the situation.

"Rumple please..."

"My my do my ear deceive me or is the queen begging?"

"Take it as you please and be useful for once."

"You're still a snarky bitch I see."

"And you're still a deceiving bastard."

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you," he said stepping forward. He placed the tip of his boot on her stomach over her wound and pressed down. Regina quickly sucked in a deep breath and shut her mouth. The bottom of his boot ground into her. "If you can stand and walk towards me I'll heal you, but if you fail, I leave you here to die. Do we have a deal?"

"What do you gain from this?"

"Pleasure," he grinned wickedly.

"...deal." She knew better than to make deals with the devil but it was her only option at the moment.

"Perfect," he laughed twiddling his fingers together. Backing up he waited. "Any day now dearie."

Emma sat behind Rumple frozen in place and unable to speak. 'Come on Regina you can do it' she though, even though she knew she probably couldn't.

"If I succeed or not, either way you mustn't remember this, we cannot change the future."

"Deal, just go."

Regina concentrated as hard as she could on all her limbs. 'Move damn-it' she thought. Struggling, she rolled over onto her stomach and immediately regretted the decision. She needed to puss herself up. Placed her right hand by her head she pushed up. It wasn't that she didn't have any upper body strength, but that she had been weakened and her left arm was useless. When she felt herself tipping over her reflex kicked in causing her left arm to swoop in. once pressure was applied her shoulder wound screamed in agony. She held in her own screams but let out a whimper. Maybe she could use magic to hoist herself up? No her magic was practically gone. Her entire body trembled as she tried to hold her weight. She slid a knee forward and then the other. Trying to think of anything other than the pain she glanced over to where she presumed Emma was and hoped she was alright. Slowly she rose on her knees, she was half way there. Jerking her left foot forward she quickly stood. She did it! That was one of the hardest thing she has ever had to do. She was slightly hunched over and ready to fall back to the ground but she held her stance.

"Don't think it's over, that's only half of it dearie," he reminded her. He was right, now she had to actually mover her feel and walk towards him. That was if she was actually facing him. 'This will be easy' she thought. 'You've made it this far, you can do it. One easy step, one foot in front of the other.' Most of her energy was focusing on her standing, not moving. There was nothing she could hold onto so she had to trust her ability to balance. 'Ready set go!' She jerked her right foot forward and immediately lost her balance. Her weak body crashed back to the ground and cried in agony. "No!" she breathed. "Sorry dearie but it looks like you failed. You had me going there for a second but I knew you couldn't do it. Good luck getting home and have fun with the hallucinations!" he waved before disappearing.

Emma was immediately unfrozen and rushed to Regina's side. "You ok?" she asked rolling Regina onto her back.

"I'm sorry, I tried."

"No it's not your fault, his deal was unfair."

"I just hope he's keeping his end of the deal and forget about this moment."

"I guess we won't know till we get back."

Regina rolled her eyes. They weren't getting back, Rumple was their chance and he just slipped right through her fingers. "If you think we are traveling any further today you're crazy. Emma nodded and gazed up at her shoulder.

"You're bleeding," she said reaching up to fix it.

"Don't worry about it, it'll stop on its own."

"But Regi-"

"Emma! Let it go," she huffed. Emma pulled back and frowned. She knew Regina was mad at herself for failing but all she wanted to do was help.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice. "We need to move off the bank though, back into the woods. It's safer there.

"Is it? Does it really matter anymore?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I know the story hasn't been very happy but I promise there will be some good soon. Stick with me and please let me know what you're thinking!**

* * *

><p>That night they assumed the same position as the night before. Regina laid in between Emma's legs and snuggled close. They wrapped themselves in the blankets and prayed the night would pass quickly. They hadn't spoken much since Rumple's visit. Regina had retreated into herself and Emma just let her. The more and more Regina lost hope Emma felt herself doing the same. She was staring to face reality and she knew Regina had been right this whole time, they weren't going to get the cure, and even if they did it would be too late. They had two days left together and she decided that she wanted to spend that with Regina in her lap instead of running helplessly through the woods. "Emma?"<p>

"Yes?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help us earlier."

Emma frowned, "Its ok I'm not blaming you for anything, and stop apologizing."

"Well I'd like to apologize one more time in advance. Tomorrow starts the hallucinations and I don't know what I'll say, do, who or what I'll see. I just want to say I'm sorry for anything that happens," she said softly. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into her chest.

"I know, and it's going to be ok. On the Brightside you'll be able to see, right?"

"Right," she muttered. She wanted to tell her that being able to see will make the hallucinations even more real but she held her tongue. "I've made a real mess of things."

"None of this is your fault."

"But isn't it?..."

"Stop, we aren't having this conversation. Can we just… talk about something happy instead?" she felt Regina nod against her chest. Emma ran her fingers through her hair knowing she loved it. Regina smiled at the touch and tried to think happy thoughts.

"What do you think Henry's doing?"

"…I bet he's with my parents worrying about us."

"I hope he's ok."

"Kid's tough, I think he can last a few days without us," she smiled.

"I know, I just worry about him, and I miss him."

"Just think, in a few years from now he'll be going off the college and we'll only get to see him on holidays."

"Oh Emma I don't think this is a very happy topic," she chuckled wiping away the stray tears.

"You know I don't think I've ever thanked you properly."

"Thanked me for what?"

"Raising him. He would not be the kid he is today if it had been me."

"No need to thank me, I enjoyed every moment. Now you're here and we're doing it together… like the family he's always wanted."

"You know when we get home I'm going to tell him about us. You know except for the casual sex part," she laughed. "I'm going to tell him that we had was complicated and scary and didn't make much sense but we loved each other. I'm going to tell him that his moms loved each other," she said getting choked up. "Through these past four years, through all the anger and hatred we fell in love and no one will ever be able to take that away." Her lips quivered as a stream of tears slid down her cheeks.

Regina felt a wave of sadness wash over her hearing Emma talk in the past tense. "Emma…"

"You're going to die Regina and there are so many things that we didn't get to do. We never went on a proper first date, we never went on a second date. We never got to tell Henry that we were finally going to be a family. We never got the watch the expression on my mother's face after telling her I've been screwing the Evil Queen," that earned a small laugh from Regina.

"That's something I'd pay to see," she said wiping away her own tears.

"We'll never get to fight over movie night or what was for dinner. You'll never have the chance to yell at me for working late or staying out with Ruby all night long. We'll never talk about moving in together of have that stressful conversation about whether or not we want more kids…." They were both crying now thinking about what could have been. "So I promise you that these next few days are just going to be me and you together taking in our last moment together."

…

_There was a soft knock on the glass door before it slowly opened. "May I come in?"_

"_Well it appears you're already doing so," she says without looking up from her desk. She heard the door shut, the lock click, and leather boots approaching. "What can I do for you Sheriff?" Regina asked looking up with a smile. _

"_Oh I think you know," Emma smirked. "I told you I'd be stopping by today."_

"_I recall, I was expecting you at lunch but you didn't show."_

"_Got caught up in a few things, duty calls," she said circling the Mayors desk. "I think it's time you reward me for my hard work." Regina stood from her chair pressing her chest to the blondes._

"_And what have you done that deserves rewarding?" she teased. Their lips were millimeters apart taking in each other's breath as they spoke. _

"_Why protecting the town of course."_

"_Well that is a very important job I suppose."_

"_My thoughts exactly." Without any hesitation or warning Emma wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the desk. Regina immediately wrapped her legs around the back of her knees pulling her in close. Their lips quickly found each other and latched on. The kiss was strong and passionate, eager for more taste. Emma slowly ran her hand up Regina's Skirt, teasing the soaked fabric. She could feel Regina aching for her and decided she wasn't going to make her wait... not his time at least. Pushing the silky fabric aside a long finger swept through her wet folds causing her to moan._

"_Emma please,"_

_Emma kissed down her jaw to her neck. Sucking at her pulse point she pushed two fingers inside her. She felt Regina relax in her arms but quickly straighten back up as she pulled her closer. Emma's thrusts became fast and harder knowing she was close. Using her thumb she rubbed small circles against her clit bringing her even closer to the edge. Regina whimpered as her walls clenched around Emma's fingers. "Emmaaa-" she called out her name. Emma kissed her again muffling her screams. After she climaxed Emma let her ride that last few waves of the organs before pulling out. Cleaning her fingers Regina kissed her sinfully tasting herself on her lips and tongue. "I thought I was supposed to be rewarding you," she said catching her breath. _

"_No one said we were finished," she smiled. _

…

Regina's eyes shot open, waking form her dream. Was it still considered a dream if it was a memory? She squinted and turned her head so the sun wasn't in her eyes. She could see, she never thought she would be so happy to have the morning sun in her eyes. Once she was fully awake she finally registered that what she was lying on was not soft at all. Looking down she saw that she was lying on a fallen tree. Emma must have moved her and gone somewhere. "Emma?" she looked around and her gaze stopped seeing her standing in front of her. Her mouth went dry seeing Emma standing before her in only her bra and underwear.

"Good you're finally awake," Emma purred as she approached her. "I've missed you."

"Missed me? We've been together for days."

"I know but not like this," she said getting closer. Regina wanted to protest because she was in no state for such attention but temptation took over. "Give me a kiss," she slurred.

"Regina!" Regina heard her name and watched as Emma disappeared.

"Wha-?"

"Regina,"

She looked done and saw Emma beneath her. "Bu-" she was just lying on a tree.

"You ok?"

"I don't know. You we just over there and now you're here," she tried to explain.

"Hallucination?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Regina had no idea the hallucinations were going to be so realistic. This was not going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and stick with me all the way to the end. **

* * *

><p>This time for real, Emma had moved Regina up against a strong tree so she could sit up. Everyone now and then Emma would look over and Regina would look like she was in another world, she looked high as a kite. She wondered what she was seeing and how it made her feel. Was it a good feeling or did it bring her pain? She guessed if it wasn't a good experience Regina would be panicking. She constantly had to bring her back to reality where she sat in confusion and sadness. Emma sat by her side and held her hand. They were going to sit here all day and Emma was going to make sure she didn't do anything crazy.<p>

Regina slowly reached up and rested her hand on the side of Emma's face. "It's so good to see you again." She had the urge to kiss her but she didn't want Emma to think she was only doing it because she was all loopy.

"It's good to see the life come back in your eyes." Emma pressed their foreheads together and just took in the moment. Regina slid her head some and rested it in the crook of her neck. Unintentionally, minutes later, she had fallen asleep which actually have Emma a moment's peace. 'At least she isn't suffering' she thought.

While she slept Emma had carefully slipped from her grasp, retrieved water from the river, built a fire, and the returned to her side. Regina shrugged her shoulders and crinkled her nose. The smell of smoke woke her up. Opening her eyes she jerked back seeing the trees before blazing. The fire was spreading quickly left and right and even towards them. "Emma! Emma we have to go!" She yelled. She turned her head and saw Emma just staring at her. "Emma please we need to get out of here!" The black smoke spread through the air clouding her vision and filling her lungs. She began to cough and wave her hand in front of her face hoping it would help. She looked at Emma again and saw the fire threatening to burn her. Within a blink of an eye second and third degree burns formed on her face. "Emma!" She cried. She reached out and touched her face. "Your face, you need help, you need to leave."

"Regina close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just truest me." Her voice was calm but in reality Emma was screaming at Regina to snap out of it. Regina frantically looked around before shutting her eyes tight. They didn't have time for this, they were going to burn. "When you open your eyes everything's going to be ok," Emma assured her. With a shaky breath Regina slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise everything was green again and there was no fire. It took a second but she focused on Emma's face and saw that it was perfectly healthy. "You're safe."

Regina busted into tears. "I can't take this anymore!" She cried. She buried her face in Emma's chest just wanting her to hold her. Emma gently wrapped an arms around her shoulders. "It's ok. When it happens again just tell yourself "this isn't real" and try to wake up of snap out of it."

As the day went by times seemed slow down. Every minute felt like an hour. They were both exhausted and just waiting for night to come once more. They weren't looking forward to what was coming but could do nothing to stop it. Regina looked more and more sickly as they sat under the tree. She had just lost a considerable amount of blood after ripping at her stomach wound. She had thought she had seen spiders crawling out her. Emma had tried to make her stop and contain the blood that flowed but it didn't work. Regina could barely move, the dried blood that cover her palms cracked making her skin feel tight. She could see the sun was on the brink of setting, which oddly enough made her smile. 'One more day' she told herself. 'One more day and then it will all be over.' By the time the sun kissed the horizon Regina hadn't had an episode in several hours. They didn't know why but they weren't going to question it. "Emma..." She croaked.

"Hm?!" She moaned jerked before accidentally drifting off. "Emma I- I can't feel my legs," she trembled.

"What?"

"My legs, I can't feel them," she panicked.

"No I thought we had another day."

"I can't believe the paralysis is starting!" she cried.

"No baby no it's ok, it's ok," Emma cried to. "Just hold on." Night soon fell and after each hour more and more of Regina's body stopped moving. 'This was it', Emma thought. 'These were their final moments'. Regina was now laying in lap, unable to hold herself up. Her breathing was shallow and her words were few. Emma held her close and tight, she knew she want going anywhere but she felt that she still needed to protect her.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you take me with you when you find a way back?"

"Of course. I'm not going to leave you here."

"Do you think anyone will come?"

"Come where?"

"To my funeral"

"… Yes. I'll be there and Henry and my parents. I think you'd be surprised at who all would come."

"Yeah, to dance on my grave."

"No. If anyone is there to celebrate I will make sure they know just how I feel about that." Regina didn't respond she just nuzzled her face deeper into Emma's stomach.

"At least I can't feel the pain anymore."

Soon after, Regina fell asleep leaving Emma alone. Once again they were spending the night in the darkness of the forest and the woman she loved was laying on her dying. She just held her and waited for the inevitable. Just as she too was about to drift she heard a loud rustle coming from the bushed in front of them.

"How's there?" Emma called out pulling Regina's limp body closer. "Show yourself!" She demanded. Slowly a dark figure emerged from the darkness. The fire's small flames barely light up the persons face. "Who are you?"

"Oh I think you know who I am," the woman's voice spoke.

"Holy shit," Emma whispered. It was the Evil Queen. "You're the Queen."

"Yes I am. What are you doing in my forest?"

Emma swallowed hard. She may know Regina but she doesn't know Evil Regina. She wasn't afraid to admit it, she was scared. She made sure Regina's face was covered before speaking. "... My friend got hit with two of your arrows a few days ago and now she's dying," Emma said getting choked up. "So if you wouldn't mind, please leave."

"Leave? Is that how you speak to your queen?"

"You aren't my queen! I'm not even from here! We accidentally came here and then those damn arrows came flying out of nowhere. Now my friend... My best friend is dying, she's probably not even going to make it through the night. So if you wouldn't mind leaving and letting her die in peace," Emma argues not caring that she was crying in front of the queen.

The queen's expression softened. "Where are you from?"

"A place much simpler than this," she sighed. "I just need to find a way back, and I'm taking her with me dead or alive."

"You care much for this woman?"

"She's my family. She's never thought that she deserved any or was capable of having one but she does and no matter what she says or does I will always love her," she confessed.

The queen felt a pang her heart. The blonde woman's speech hit close to home. She flicked her wrist and a small cloud of purple smoke formed in her hand revealing a small vile. "Here," she said offering it to Emma.

"What's this?"

"The cure. Have her drink it and it will rid her body of the poison. Hopefully it's not too late." Emma's shaky hand grasped the small bike of purple and blue liquid.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What, the Evil Queen can't have a kind moment?"

"No, she can."

"But tell anyone of this, and I will have your head," she threatened.

"Thank you," Emma smiled through the tears. "You have no idea what this means to me… and her."

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love. And if your word is true, you had no business being in the forest while my men… rid the land of traitors. But we don't have time for sob stories, quickly she must drink it. I will leave as you wished. As she turned around to venture back into the darkness Emma called out to her.

"I hope you get there one day."

She turned back around. "Get where?"

"To the simple place. I know you would like there… and you deserve happiness just like everyone else."

The queen did not respond, only give what Emma counted as a smiled, before leaving.

Emma smiled and rolled Regina forward. "Regina wake up! Wake up I have the cure," she yelled excitedly, but Regina wouldn't wake up. "No-" she breathed. "No Regina no, come on wake up." She bit the cork that plugged the vile and pulled it out with her teeth. Spitting it to the side she tilted her head up and put the vile to her lips.

…

The queen peered from behind the trees and gazed at the mystery women. She was far enough to where she couldn't hear them but all she needed was to see them. She watched the blonde woman put the vile to her friends' lips and pour.

…

Emma pored the shimmery liquid into her mouth hoping it was running down her throat. "Come on come on," she repeated. When the vile emptied she threw it not caring where it landed. She stared at Regina's face with such determination, as if she had the will her to wake with her mind. Nothing was happening. Nothing was happening! "Come on!" Emma quickly leaned down and pressed their lips together. She pulled back and still nothing. She continued to kiss her over and over hoping something would happen.

…

Regina watched closely. When the blonde woman had said she loved her friend she really meant love. Watching her try to wake her lover with a kiss reminded her of when Daniel died and how she tried to same thing. She was actually silently wishing the woman woke.

…

As Emma ended the last kiss her tears stopped. She never even got to say goodbye.

Then all of a sudden the ground began to rumble and shake everything on it. Emma looked around not sure what was going on. Five feet in front of her a green portal swirled open. Emma couldn't believe it, their portal was back. Looking down at Regina she began laughing either she was going crazy or just in shock. Picking Regina up the best she could she carefully approached the magical hole in the ground. Before taking the last step she looked at Regina one more time and she swore she saw her eyes move underneath her lids, or maybe she was the one hallucinating this time, but she prayed it was real. "Think of home baby," she whispered before jumping in.


	13. Chapter 13

It felt like hours were passing them by when in reality it was only seconds. Emma's grip on Regina began to loosen as they spun through the portal. Emma tried to hold on, she was afraid of what would happen if she let go. Would they still end up in the same place or would Regina get sent somewhere different? She didn't know and wasn't about to find out. Moments later Emma just felt herself drop. She hit ground with a huff and in the process slammed her head against the wooden floors. She didn't know where they were for a second and her vision began to haze. Black dots speckled her vision taking her focus elsewhere. She heard voices and felt the floor she rested on slightly vibrate as the people approached. Trying the open her eyes as wide as they could go she searched for Regina.

Regina was laying on her back right next to Emma still unconscious. Emma slowly reached out her hand and told hold of hers. She was never going to let go. "Regina?" she squeaked. The tears were coming back again, she still wasn't sure if the potion had cured her or if she was a lost cause. In her dizzy haze Emma tried to crawl towards her. "Regina!" she called out. "Regina come back to me." She tried the grab hold of her and pull her into a hug but a hand rested on her shoulder holding her back.

"Emma, don't touch her, we called the ambulance." Emma quickly turned her head a saw a fuzzy picture of her mother.

"Mom?" she whispered before slipping into the darkness.

…

Piercing green eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on the florescent lights above. Squinting at the harsh light she tried to figure out where she was. She rolled her head to the side and saw both her parents at her bedside. "Mom…Dad?"

"Emma, you're awake!" Snow announced trying to stay calm. "Oh we were so worried, oh god are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess, my head hurts," she winced at the pounding.

"You hit your head when you came back through the portal, Dr. Whale says you have a minor concussion. Nothing too serious," David said.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day."

"Where did you guys go, and what happened?" Snow asked, her voice gaining a worried tone.

"We went back to the Enchanted Forest, back in time. We don't know how it happened. We-" Emma stopped herself. "Where is she? Regina, where is she?!" she asked raising her voice.

Snow's expression fell. "She's in a room down the hall. She's-"

"I have to go see her," Emma said with such determination. She threw the blanket off her lap.

"Oh Emma no get back in bed," David said standing up.

"No, I have to go see her. I have too, unless… no, no no… is she dead?" she looked at her parents with puppy eyes. "IS SHE DEAD?!"

"Emma calm down. She had to be taken into surgery. Whale fixed her shoulder and abdomen. She's been in recovery but hasn't woken up yet."

"I don't care," she said with a gritty tone. "I'm going to see her, I have too. So stop me if you want but I will see her." Emma stood up and immediately felt dizzy but she didn't care. She hated the hospital gown she was dressed in, like how did they even get her in one of these? She pushed past her parents and ran down the hall looking in each window. About the fifth room down, she skidded to a stop. She saw her with Henry at her side. She carefully opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Mom!" Henry yelled running up throwing his arms around her waist. "I'm so glad you're ok, I knew you guys would find a way back."

Emma rested her chin on top of his head and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you too," she smiled. She stared at Regina and swallowed the lump in her throat. "H- how is she?" she stuttered. Henry let go of his mother's waist and glanced over at his other mother.

"Dr. Whale said the surgery went well, but they don't know if or when she'll wake up."

"So she's alive?"

"Yeah."

"It worked," she breathed.

"What?"

"It's a long story kid, but I swear we will tell you once she's woken up."

"So she is going to wake up?"

"I know she is kid, she has too, she hasn't given up on me just yet," she smiled.

Henry wasn't quite sure what she meant by that but his theory of them being in love was growing stronger and stronger. Now all he had to see was the way they acted around each other when Regina awoke.

Emma didn't care that Henry was in the room at the moment, she wouldn't even care if her parents were in the room. Emma slowly approached Regina's side and sat in the chair Henry was before. She grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. Scooting the chair closer to the bed Emma rested her head on her chest and gave a watery smile hearing her heart beating strong. She just closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful sound of her lover's heart living once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and staying with me. sorry the last chapter was short, this one is a little bit longer but the story is not over yet so keep reading thanks!**

* * *

><p>Emma didn't move from her place at Regina's side. Yes she had changed back into regular clothes but she didn't go home. She stayed in Henry's chair and just held her hand. Multiple nurses and her parents tried to remove her from the room when visiting hours were over but she fought them. The lights had dimmed and Emma rested her head on the side of the bed. She was hoping she would wake in the morning but no one knew for sure. The Charming's had taken Henry home a few hours before so it was just the tow of them. Emma closed her eyes deciding that it would be best if she too got some sleep.<p>

It was as if she knew it had been an hour every time she woke up. Eleven, twelve, one, two. She just couldn't stay asleep. Staring at their interlocked fingers Emma barely smiled. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces. Her skin was soft and the contrast in their skin tones was beautiful. She couldn't wait from Regina's big brown eyes to open and realize she was alive and safe. She wanted her to see her through healthy eyes and squeeze her hand in return. Emma wanted to know if Regina still wanted her now that they were back home and not dying.

"I've been thinking," Emma whispered. "I've been wondering how we opened a portal… twice. And I think I figured it out." Emma swallowed her next words not sure if they should be said just yet but she could always say them again. "I think it- it was hate that took us there but love that brought us back." Emma nuzzled the side of her face against Regina's wrist and stared at the door. She didn't want anyone to come in… not just yet.

"Is that really what you think?" a hoarse voice spoke out of the silence. Emma's eyes widened and she slowly picked up her head and turned it. Her eyes soon met those gorgeous brown orbs that were staring right at her. "Because if it is… I don't think I could have said it any better." She gave a weak smile and blinked a few times. Emma was speechless, she woke up, and she was talking to her. Her bottom lip began to quiver and fresh tears pooled in her eyes. Blinking long and hard those tears rolled out and Emma scooted forward rested her head on Regina's chest and just cried. She gently grabbed hold of her sides and just cried. Regina immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde and squeezed. She didn't care how much pain she was in, it was worth it. She was just as happy to see her. "You brought us back," Regina whispered with a smile. "How? And how am I not dead?"

Emma pulled back and sat up whipping away her tears. "I thought you were dead but then the craziest thing happened. You, well the queen, walked out of the forest and… and we talked. She gave be the cure and then disappeared."

"I- I remember. You were they blonde woman by the fire…" she said realizing her new memory.

"That was me and you were in my arms, but I never let her see your face."

"No you didn't, thank you."

"So I gave you the potion and nothing happened so I thought it didn't work. I didn't know what else to do so I kissed you… true loves kiss can break any curse right? So I kissed and kissed and kissed you waiting for something to happen. The next think I knew a portal opened up right next to us so I picked you up and jumped in. I woke up in the hospital the next day and knew I had to find you and make sure you were alright. I've been here all day waiting for you to wake up. Everyone else went home because it's two o'clock in the morning but I had to stay."

"Who all was here?" she was curious to know who was actually worried about her.

"Henry and my parents. They said they would be back in the morning."

"Thank you for staying."

"I would never leave."

"Emma…"

"Yeah,"

"Do we need to talk about what comes next?"

"What comes next where?"

"With us. Because I knew we have both said and done things but I am tired of playing games, I want to be with you. And I hope you want to be with me."

Emma quickly nodded her head in agreement. "I want to be with you too," she assured. "There may be things we need to work out and discuss but for right now I just want sit with you with no one else around."

"What about the doctors-"

"Why?! Do you need the doctor, are you in pain? Because I can go get him!" she said standing up getting worried.

"No no calm down, I'm fine. I'm just saying they could walk in any moment to check up on me."

"I don't care." Regina smiled at her and did her best to scoot over. She patted the small space next to her. "Join me?" Emma nodded and carefully laid down on her side next to her. Emma embraced her and snuggled as close as she could. She softly rubbed her nose against her check and Regina turned her head. Their faces were centimeters apart. They could feel each other's breath bouncing off their skin. Emma's eyes flutters from gazing into Regina's to down to her lips. Without any more hesitation Emma leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her ruby lips. Regina didn't hesitate either. Their lips soon found a rhythm, tasting again. This kiss was like none of the ones they had ever shared before. It wasn't rushed or greedy, it was sweet and gentle, full of love and want. This wasn't their usual kiss of overflowing lust or the kiss of Emma desperately trying to wake the dead. This was their love, their true love at its finest.

Regina pulled her impossibly closer and just held on as if Emma were leaving any second. When the kiss finally broke Regina bite her lip. "I'm sorry about not caring if I dyed or not, I know it hurt you to hear me say it."

"It's ok you're alive, it doesn't matter. Just promise me that if in the future you're ever in another life or death situation you will fight till the end."

"I promise."

After their final words Regina nuzzled her face in the crook of Emma's neck and just laid there peacefully. They were finally at peace, just for this moment, they had peace.


End file.
